This invention relates to a projectile assembly, and more particularly to a practice projectile assembly.
The use of practice munitions as a training aid has been and is necessary to finely hone the skills of the user. With certain forms of munitions, e.g. a high explosive dual purpose (HEDP) projectile, it is desirable to produce a visible signal at the point of impact to permit observation by the user or gunner of the effectiveness of his aiming of the weapon during launch of such a projectile. In this connection, the use of frangible components and marker dyes are components in such a projectile has been common, however, the effectiveness of such projectiles has been of a questionable nature. For example, the projectile may not necessarily fracture upon impact on all types of surfaces; the projectile may fracture during normal handling and launch; the projectile may not provide adequate visual response upon impact; etc.